Because She Wants To
by WontLastTwoDays
Summary: RichonneJustDesserts.tumblr "50 Reasons to Have Sex Challenge" #30. She Wants To Prompt. Set the evening after meeting Jadis's group and defeating Winslow, Rick and Michonne have been eyeing each other all day now its explicit smut time.


Michonne steps out of the shower and grabs her towel. She cracks open the door to the bathroom to let out some humidity. As she does so, she hears the muffled voices of Rick talking to Carl in Carl's bedroom. She quickly towels off and grabs some moisturizer.

She stands in the bedroom with the door open trying to listen to the conversation in the other room while she applies the body oil. She wants to hear Carl's reaction to the late wins of the day, but his groggy voice is soft. She cannot make out his mood, beyond the obvious desire to go back to sleep. She hears Rick's injured shuffle coming down the hall.

Rick is enticed to find Michonne naked at the entrance to their bedroom mundanely massaging oil into her left forearm, himself only dressed in a t-shirt, boxers, and bandages. He smiles. "No wonder you glow all the time."

"Well, right now it's more shellac than glow, but I manage." Michonne grabs her towel again for a light wipe down of the excess on her skin. She indeed reflects the moonlight on her supple skin. When Michonne looks up at Rick again, he has removed his t-shirt and boxers is stalking toward her.

Their big wins and wanton glances at each other had him cocked all day. Now, her perfectly feminine, naked form fills him with need. He takes hold of her bare hips and pulls them into him planting a fervent kiss on her full lips. As they lean into each other, Rick's balance falters. Michonne pulls back making eye contact with Rick. She commands him to bed with a glance. Rick stiffly works his injured body down to the pallet of blankets on the floor.

Michonne sits between his outstretched legs. "Is the Tylenol kicking in," she asks as she drapes her arms around his shoulders.

"No," he chuckles, "that stuff's 2 years expired. But, I've got all the medicine I need right here."

Michonne's hands travel up his neck and massaging the base of his scalp. Rick sighs. He grabs her silky calves and wraps her legs around him. As Rick begins to relax, he gently runs his hand along her legs alternating full palm and light fingertip strokes on her skin. With each pass of his hands, she feels his hardening cock quiver at her labia. She clenches her thighs around his waist as a flirtatious response.

"I'm proud of you today," she says with a bright smile. Rick blushes at the compliment, while his hands move up Michonne's slender waist. He cups both of her breasts and brings his tender pink lips to her right nipple while coaxing the left with his thumb. After a quick lick, he looks up into her big brown eyes he tilts his head in signature questioning manner and says, "show me."

A warm wave of lust builds in Michonne. Rick must know these playful challenges drive her wild. She kisses him passionately, parting his lips with her tongue. He tastes like strawberries from their scavenged children's toothpaste. Michonne can't help but smile on his lips before devouring his mouth again. The sweet flavor reminiscent of red fruit matches the taste of his pink lips perfectly. Desire currents through her body and crashes into her core. They lap and lick at each other. Rick bites at her bottom lip. Michonne moans as she feels her sex grow wetter with anticipation.

Michonne decides to herself to reward her champion gladiator's exhibition with a more pleasurable one. She unwraps her legs around him and pushes him back onto the blankets. Michonne plants her feet on either side of his shoulders and caresses his strong arms. Her hands continue to travel south. She gently tickles his inner thighs before placing her hands directly behind her on the floor. She opens her thighs wide presenting her glistening sex to him. Rick licks his lips. He wants to lift up and devour her, but she has him blocked to the ground with her legs. He growls and grabs the base of his rock hard cock to guide it into her silky wet pussy.

"Oh, fuck," Rick exhales out as he watches her take in his cock to the hilt. As she begins to ride him in slow long strides, he sees his dick coated and glistening too. Rick relishes her perfect ass gliding over his thighs. He's doing almost no work for this and he cannot stand it. He hooks his elbows under her knees to keep the thrusts of her piston thighs shorter and closer. He bucks his hips up to met her at each joining of their bodies. Michonne mews each time their bodies slap together. His cock hits that satisfying spot with each collide.

Rick cannot just look anymore. He has to touch. He left hand tickles her inner thigh as he travels down. He plants his hand between her thighs and use his thumb to stroke and encircle her clit. "Yes, Rick," Michonne pants as her walls clench around his cock. She alternates between watching his hand work her hooded clit and watching his eyes grow heady. Their eyes meet.

"Yes, baby, show me," Rick begs again. He tightens his grip on her thigh. Sweat beads on their bodies. The sounds of their bodies slipping into each other grows louder, messier. Rick wants to kiss her so badly. He bites his lip hard as he continues to watch her hot pussy consume his pipe.

Michonne's lips part as she works him. "Fuck, Rick." Her head tilts back and her eyes close as she starts to get lost in the building wave. He can feel her pussy clinch impossibly tighter when she says his name. He strokes her clit faster now. He isn't going to last and he needs to feel her, watch her come on his cock. "Chonne, come for me," he pleads in his Southern drawl.

"Fuck," Michonne moans loudly as their orgasms rupture together. Rick supports her thighs wide so he can see her juices trickle down his cock. Michonne's powerful thighs are temporarily weakened, so he uses the opportunity to sit up and wrap her legs around him once more. He wraps his arms around her lower back and pulls her into him.

Finally, he's able to taste her. He kisses her breasts. Licks the salty sweat from her chest, her neck. He tilts his head to hers and consumes her breathless lips over and over. Michonne wraps herself around him holding onto him as she recovers. Rick places his bandaged right hand gently around her neck and the other hand resting on her voluptuous ass.

He continues to pepper her skin with kisses. "We're so beautiful, baby. Thank you for showing me." Michonne smiles at her wounded warrior and his unabashed generosity. She give him a soft kiss and then whispers into his ear, "I wanted to."


End file.
